The New England Regional Medical Library Service (NERMLS), based at the Francis A. Countway Library of Medicine, and administered by the National Library of Medicine (NLM), has two major program thrusts in behalf or providing equal access to the literature of biomedicine to all health scientists in New England. The Hospital Library Development Program (supported by this grant) represents activity perceived as having long-range influence on the strengthening of the hospital library at the local level in behalf of this equal access goal of the Regional Medical Library Program as a whole. (Other equal access-related programs are supported by a separate contract.) Specific activities proposed are as follows: Library Training Institute - five-day training program for neophyte hospital librarians covering elements of library science at the most practical level. Program for Educational Planners - five-day training program for graduate librarians covering elements of competency-based educational techniques. Eligible students are drawn from the national pool of librarians engaged in workshop design and implementation activities, also related to the equal access goal. One-day workshop(s) are offered on germane subjects as regional demand from the local (hospital) level dictates. Individual advice and counsel to hospitals is provided through site and office visits and response to telephone and mail requests. Extention Librarians based on NERMLS' office and the RML Director are all proficient in extending this service. Publicity is provided by NERMLS News, A Quarterly, which is distributed widely to health science institution and individual health-scientists throughout New England.